iPod Challenge: Naruto Style
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: I got bored, you get an iPod Challenge, this time Naruto style. Enjoy! Some NaruHina (onesided), SasuSaku (onesided), Anko/Iruka and ShikaIno.


**Ipod Challenge rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.**

**4. Write ten of these drabbles and then post them.**

**So I decided that I would do one of these as I was bored and wanted something to write. I forgot how hard these are when you don't know the songs you have to write for. That's what I get for having more music than my ipod holds. **

**Disclaimer: None of this (except the patterns of the words) is mine. I write for pleasure and reviews, not for profit.**

* * *

1. Hello Seattle – Owl City

Being a shinobi means being whatever the village demands of you.

Naruto is an idiot yes, because a loud, never-giving-up idiot is what is needed.

Sakura needs someone who she is better than, who adores her. Naruto asks her for dates and lets her hit him.

Sasuke needs a rival, one who can push him towards his goal. Naruto miscalculated his growth with him, and Sasuke left. Now he needs a savior and Naruto has stepped up to be that as well.

Hinata needs someone to look up to, to draw strength from. He always lets her see him encouraging himself.

He is what they need, when the need it. It is all, as always, in service of Konoha.

* * *

2. Tangled Up in Me – Skye Sweetnam

Anko is a mess. She laughs at the wrong times, pushes away anyone who could care and sleeps with those who catch her fancy.

Yet she hopes. Can't help it really. Anyone who wants to get to know her has to know reverse psychology to make any sense of her, or her actions. Anyone she wants has to know the harder she shoves him away from her, the more she wants him.

Sometimes she goes after what she wants. Sometimes she says screw it and goes after who she really wants and sweeps them off their feet, but that is rare, because as much as she likes the reactions, it wouldn't do to have her heart broken again.

* * *

3. Never Think – Robert Pattinson

The soft strains of guitar sooth her as she plays, a song of sweet sadness. Playing lets her stop thinking, stop being for just a little while. It gets rid of some of the ache inside.

She wants to tell her heart's love that he will never be alone, that she will always care for him. Despite the pain he's caused her, he will never be far from her thoughts.

He just needs to hold on and turn back to her and save his soul from where it's gone, just a little too far into the darkness.

He just needs to take those steps before he's gone too far, before nothing can be done to save him. She needs to save him.

Haruno Sakura does not give her heart out lightly and she'll be damned if she loses its holder.

* * *

4. Santa Baby – Taylor Swift

When she'd been little, Ino had written a letter for Santa out every single year. Asking for impossible things, things obviously not going to given to a little girl.

This year she writes a list out, not for Santa, but for Shikamaru. She takes a paper and makes up the craziest things possible; a yacht, a platinum mine, a fur sable.

What she actually wants she puts last; a diamond ring, in person.

* * *

5. Hey, Soul Sister – Train

Shikamaru knew that woman was troublesome. Yet he still could smell her in every dream he had. Every time he closed his eyes, she floated there.

What happened to the days of cloud watching and laziness?

They were similar –both had one-track minds sometimes- but his went to laziness and hers to getting what she wanted.

He wanted, sometimes, to blow her mind so thoroughly she couldn't nag him, but would lay there silently. They could rest together, peacefully.

Yet he had a feeling that he wouldn't be resting in such a case, but watching her, unable to close his eyes and risk missing a single thing she did.

* * *

6. At the Zoo – Simon and Garfunkel

Kiba likes animals. Dogs especially and he isn't fond of cats, but he likes most animals well enough. They're like people, but easier to read and deal with.

Cats are secretive and tricky, but monkeys are nice and honest.

Dogs are open and helpful, but elephants (don't ask) are grumpy and know-it-alls.

But they're easy.

Not like people.

* * *

7. Kiss and Sell – The Maine

She isn't a slut, but she definetly has a reputation. So when she chooses him as her bedmate for the night, neither could anticipate the reaction that would come out of it.

He has no chance of doing so, not when she's got her lips all over him and her hands everywhere else. Her body is tight against his and he isn't thinking, not with his head at least. He responds because, she's _her_-sexy and mysterious- and he's, well, an Academy teacher who had left ANBU because he couldn't stand the work after awhile. She interrogates people everyday in gruesome ways.

Everyone talks for weeks after they go home together.

* * *

8. If This Was a Movie – Taylor Swift

After Sasuke leaves, Sakura is a mess. For months she thinks he'll come back, he'll stand outside her window and call for her.

Yet the months pass and nothing happens, there's no word. She works under Tsunade-sensei and Naruto goes off with Jiraiya.

She thinks if he said "sorry" they might let him back; the Sharingun is important. Yet all she wants is him at her front door, apologizing to _her _personally.

Yet if it was a movie, and she wishes it was, he would have been back ages ago. He'd be here by now and she'd be happy. Not working her ass off to get stronger, strong enough to bring him back. She'd be training, but with a better goal.

And he would be hers.

* * *

9. Volare – Vitamin C

Hinata just wants to take him away, up to the clouds with her. His love would give her the wings for it.

Would he love her if she took him away, away from the shadows and the villagers who scorn him?

No, he wouldn't, but sometimes she dreams of it. She knows he would rather fight them, prove who he is to them.

Yet she dreams of a world where they are both lover and loved, where their hearts could sing in happiness.

When she works, she works for a world like that to come true.

* * *

10. If You Wanna I Might – Hellogoodbye

Hinata sits next to him every so often in class. He's usually sleeping, or doodling, or planning his next prank while she sits beside him. She's taking notes and daydreaming of him and her together.

She likes him. She wants to tell him that, but she's too shy.

She hopes most of the time that he will say it first and then she can tell him, because if he liked her, there would be no reason not to.

She knows it's unlikely; she's going out of her league because he is the sun and she is the tiniest planet in the back behind all the others. Yet she dreams that she'll be the one that he picks.

He is brilliant, but she's the only one who sees that sometimes.


End file.
